epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku vs Superman/Rap Meanings
'Superman' Who can stop this constipated jock? With the awful animation and the complicated plot (Superman is referencing Dragon Ball's animation style and his plot. Superman is saying that the animation sucks and its plot can be confusing.) Who's got the rap bomb to drop on Japan? (Superman references the dropping of the atomic bombs on Nagasaki and Hiroshima during WWII, as Dragon Ball is a Japanese Anime.) This looks like a job for the OG, (Superman usually says "This looks like a job for Superman!" but instead of Superman he says the Orignal Gangster or OG for short.) 'Metropolis Citizen' Superman! (When citizens see Superman, they usually shout his name.) 'Superman' I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables (Super is stating that he is currently killing the rap and that Goku is Krillin, who is a weak character in Dragon Ball. Also, all of the Full-Blooded Saiyans names are puns on Japanese Vegetables, and 'Saiya' can be rearranged to 'yasai' which is Japanese for Vegetable.) Who dance around in Hammer Pants and hide their tiny genitals (Superman comments on how baggy Goku's pants are and that they are similar to MC Hammer's, and that wearing baggy pants would hide that fact of having a small penis.) My level is incredible, I'm out of your League! (Superman makes a reference to a Saiyan's power level and says that he is superior to Goku, while making a reference to the Justice League, which he is a founding member of.) And with Justice I'll bust this nut up in your Chi Chi! (Superman makes another reference to the Justice League and says that he will ejaculate on Goku's wife, Chi Chi.) Greasy, slick MC from DC (Superman says that he is a great rapper from the DC Comic Books.) One breath I'll freeze your whole measly species You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots Step into Metropolis, I'll step on ??? Curious 'Goku' How many times are they gonna to rewrite your story?! (The Superman character has had multiple comic book series and movies that do not follow the same plot but keep the majority of main characters.) Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! (Superman first appeared in Action Comics #1 created by Jerry Siegal and Joel Shuster in June 1938 which is rounded to the 40's. Goku is saying Superman's powers have been boring since he first appeared.) '???' Goku. 'Goku' Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy, (One of Superman's powers is laser vision. Goku thinks the thought of being beaten by it is crazy.) 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy, (Goku is a Saiyan, an alien race from the planet Vegeta. Driving Miss Daisy is a movie about a man driving an old lady. Goku is saying Superman is an old lady compared to him) You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun, (Superman gets his power from the earth's yellow sun. Being in the sun for a substantial amount of time gives you a tan making your skin darker. Goku is saying Superman looks too pale to really have any power.) You can't flow to Son Goku, I Kaoiken get it done, (Son Goku is one of Goku's full names. Kaoiken is a technique Goku uses.) When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock, (Superman has appeared in several movies, both animated and live-action. Goku is calling Superman's movies boring, saying that when's he's watching one of them, he just looks at the clock and watches time go by until the movie ends.) 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks, (Kryptonite is a green, rock-like element in the Superman universe. Shards of radioactive matter cast off from Superman's home planet of Krypton, Kryptonite serves as Superman's ultimate weakness.) Look at those pantyhose, you got that camel toe, (Superman wears Pantyhose and Goku refers to Superman as a female by commenting on his skin tight clothing which is he had one, would reveal his vulva, which is known as a Camel toe.) Onboard the Lois Lane, then Superman that ho! ("Superman that ho" is a reference to the famous rap song "Crank That" by Soulja Boy. Lois Lane is Superman's wife. Goku is saying his gonna have sex with Lois Lane) Superman Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes, (The Fight Scenes usually take 2 episodes to begin, Superman is saying Goky is weaker then his fight scenes.) Just one punch and over 9000 screams! (Over 9000 is a famous scene from Dragon Ball Z. Superman is also is saying that the fight scenes in Dragon Ball are all over exaggerated.) I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties, (Roshi is Goku's peverted master in Dragon Ball, often getting nose bleeds which happens when sexually aroused. It's a popular stereotype done in manga and anime, as Japanese culture tends to focus heavily on facial expressions.) From Z to GT, you've been draggin' ball these. (The Dragon Ball Series began with Dragon Ball Z and ended with Dragon Ball GT.) 'Goku' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! (Goku refers to Supermans previous verse about fighting, and mentions how Superman doesnt get into the action of the fight.) You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! (Superman was beaten by Batman in the Dark Night Returns comic.) There's only one way that this battle's gonna end! (Goku mentions how the battle is about to end.) One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! (Christopher Reeve, the original actor who played Superman, fell of a horse on May 27,1995 in which he became a quadriplegic. Goku says that he will physically hurt Superman to never walk again.) Category:Character trivia pages Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 3 Category:Goku vs Superman Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Ray William Johnson